Fan fiction of Harry Potter
by Zhang Hongda
Summary: Voldemort's experience after the wizard war


Hongda,

Kristen Belcher

ENGLB03

May 21st, 2015

Fan Fiction

Voldemort's dead.

When Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Grainger, Neville Longbottom and other Voldemort's opponents are rescuing the wounded, burying the dead, comforting the bereaved families; when they are holding victory parties, making new laws, reconstructing the wizard' world, no one want to talk about Voldemort. He has left enough sadness and pain for the world and, it's time for all wizards to let Voldemort be a part of history and begin their new energetic lives.

But does Voldemort really die?

Where am I? Voldemort thinks. He finds he is lying on the ground. Felling of coldness and hardness come from his back. Voldemort opens eyes, sits up and looks around. But he cannot see anything expect darkness. Where am I? Am I died? Voldemort begins to fear. He jumps up, puts his right hand into his robe to reach wand. Where is my wand? Voldemort feels his heart beats faster. "Is there any one here?" Voldemort says, goes around in circle very slowly. No one response. "Is there anybody?" He yelled. No one response. Voldemort starts walking towards a randomly decided direction, faster and faster, finally into a run. He tries to get rid of darkness. But darkness seems falls in love with him and catches him all the way. Gradually Voldemort's breath is heavier and heavier. He can feel his ache muscles are protesting. He feels his body is out of his control. So he stops, seated at ground again, and gasp for breath.

Voldemort lies again, without any move, seem like a real dead body. I even don't know whether I have died, Voldemort thinks, what a stupid man I am. He has no sense about time. He doesn't know how long he had slept, how long he had run, how long he has lied on the ground and how long he will lie. His memory rushes into his brain wave after wave. He cannot stop a movie, named Voldemort's life, being played in his brain. Our dark lord sees his life in the third person. He sees himself stays in his small and dirty room of the poor orphanage; sees professors' pride and favor of him; sees he gathered his students who became the first batch of death eaters by his smart head and evil spell; sees how he controlled the magic ministry and oppressed muggles; and sees especially clear how he was beaten by Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter…" Voldemort whispers, sits up again and thinks what causes his failure. "Accidents," he talks to himself. "Harry Potter survived because of accidents, won because of accidents. I'm the most powerful wizard and he is just a silly boy. But how…" His voice becomes louder, but is turned down soon. "Why accidents happened so frequent? How can he make it?" Voldemort sinks into his thinking. "Dumbledore," a name emerges in his mind naturally. "Maybe he could answer me, with his old theory, love."

A bright spot suddenly appears not far away from Voldemort. Voldemort notices it, sees it fly towards him, become bigger and bigger until become a people-size light ball. It stops in front of Voldemort, floating up and down. Voldemort stands up. His eyes open wider. He walks near the ball, wants to touch the ball with his slowly raising right hand but stops this idea soon. He stares at it for a while. Then he takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and goes into the light.

A warm wind blows his face.

Voldemort opens his eyes, finds himself in front of a garden. He looks around curiously. It's sunny. Warm wind blast blew over. Carnations, roses, and wisterias and other no-name flowers in the garden are fully blooming. The symphony is played by birds and insects. Goblin's ugly heads are occasionally pushed out of the green unkempt bushes. I should feel a little… happy? Voldemort thinks. He doesn't ignore the cabin which is surrounded by the garden. Hesitated for a moment, he decides to visit the owner of cabin.

Voldemort walks through the garden, stops in front of the door, and then knocks the door.

"Coming," it's a man's voice. A familiar voice, Voldemort thinks.

The door opened. A man's head is out the door.

"Good…" the man stops his greeting. He stares at Voldemort without any action and so does Voldemort. Voldemort stands there, seems like being used a fixed body spell. I know who he is, Voldemort thinks, of course I know him. Long silver hair, light blue eyes, strange but sparking half-moon spectacles, long and crooked noise, as well as his half meter long sliver beard—Arbus Dumbledore, the only one I once feared.

Sunshine, wind, flowers, birds, and goblins, they are still there, but they are far from Voldemort. He pays his full attention to the old face in front of him. Under the robe, his right hand's fingers move a little. His lips twitch not obviously. He wants to cast a spell. But he dismisses this silly idea immediately, just keeps staring at Dumbledore.

A long embarrassed time. Finally Dumbledore breaks it. He exposes his body hidden behind the door before. "Aha, good morning, dear Tom," he says softly and happily. "I have to confess it's a big surprise to see you here. It seems that you regain your youth. What's up then?"

Voldemort doesn't reply. He continues looking at Dumbledore's bright eyes, like he can get something in this way. After a short silence, Voldemort opens his mouth. "Good morning, Dumbledore," his voice is smooth instead of husky. "It's also out of my expectation."

"What a wonderful coincidence!" Dumbledore speaks lightly, with eyes bent as crescent.

"I think so" Voldemort says with a short pause. His tone is no up and down: "Coincidently, I do have something want to ask you".

"It's my honor to help you. Tom. I'm really happy I can teach you one more time." Dumbledore says. "Come in," he pushes his body aside, and motions Voldemort to go in the house.

The living room is not big. A round short marble table lied under the only window, surrounded by three rattan chairs. On the left of the table is an old but no-dust birch storage cabinet against the hall. And on the right is a grandfather clock, whose pendulum is swinging with heavy sounds. A kerosene lamp hung on the ceiling and swings slightly. Light shines through the window. Furniture and ground are covered with a layer of tulle. Voldemort sees through the window. There are several butterflies are flying in the colorful flowers. This is not bad, Voldemort thinks.

They sit down.

"Do you want some pumpkin juice?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes, thank you." Voldemort answers.

Dumbledore pulls and waves his wand. Two goblets fly out of the cabinet and full with pumpkin juice. He waves his wand again. One cup of juice stops in front of Voldemort. Voldemort reaches the goblet, shallow drinks some, looks down at the table. Dumbledore looks at him, doesn't bother him.

"Dumbledore…"

"Professor Dumbledore, dear Tom," Dumbledore interrupts Voldemort with smile. "Whether you confess or not, you once were my student. Please forgive a dead professor's stubborn."

Voldemort paused a moment, "Professor Dumbledore, do you know where are we?"

"We are in the death world, Tom. I'm here because I've died. But you, I'm not sure."

"What's your meaning of not sure?" Voldemort asks. "Sir," he adds.

"It's just an assumption, Tom. I'm sorry I cannot tell you now, it's a big matter." Dumbledore drinks some juice. "It's still tasty. What a nostalgic taste."

Voldemort perfunctorily nods. "As you see, I failed. I was beaten by Happy Potter." Voldemort raises his head and looks at Dumbledore. "I heard your conversation with that boy, at the 9 platform. He survives, because my silly decision and a small accident. If I didn't reborn with his blood, I've won the war. And also, I'd win if the old wand belongs to Snape, as your plan." He drinks some juice, keeps saying: "Even you didn't beat me, professor. But he made it. Now I'm curious about your love theory, sir. Does love can create miracle? How love helps weak Harry beat powerful me?"

Voldemort puts down his glass, so does Dumbledore.

Smile disappears from Dumbledore's face. Dumbledore stands up, slowly paces back and forth. Voldemort stares tightly at him. "I don't know if it's right to tell you love, this is your weakness after all." Dumbledore says. A few minutes in the past, Dumbledore stops walking. He turns around, bents down and looks at Voldemort's face. "I could tell you, Tom," his voice is low. "But can you tell me fist, what's your felling when you are in darkness?"

"I felt…wait!" Voldemort stands up. His pupils narrow at instance. "How you know I was in darkness before?"

Dumbledore keeps silence.

Voldemort's voice shocks, "You were seeing me, right? Seeing my despair in darkness?"

Dumbledore nods slightly, "Yes, Tom. I have been seen you…Actually, it's me make you sink into dark."

A bomb explodes in Voldemort's mind.

"Is it funny? My, Dear, Professor?" Voldemort says louder and louder. A fire is lighten in his stomach, rushes into his head and burns his mind.

"I need to test you, Tom. It's an important test!" Dumbledore raises his voice.

"Die! You asshole!" Voldemort doesn't think anymore, he just wants to destroy—destroy the cabin, destroy the garden, most importantly, destroy the man in front of him. He pulls out his wand—he even doesn't notice his wand appears. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort glares at Dumbledore and waves his wand. The spell shot towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore jumps aside the spell, with his wand is drawn out. Spell hit the cabinet and cabinet blasts, with a cloud of dust.

"Tom! Listen to me!" Dumbledore yells. "I will tell you the reason!"

What responses Dumbledore is a huge fire snack. Dumbledore waves his wand; the fire snack disperses and disappears.

"Diffindo" Voldemort yells. "crucio, incendio, levicorpus, petrificus totalus!" his wand is waved up and down with winds.

Dumbledore avoids all spells using his wand. Voldemort's wand is waved faster and faster. "Ahhhhhhhh…" Voldemort yells hysteria. A strong green light is shot out from his wand, goes through all of Dumbledore's protective spells and aims to Dumbledore.

"I'll meet you again when you calm down, Tom!" Dumbledore says fast. He raises his hands over his head and has a high-five. A phoenix flies in, takes Dumbledore away with a strong fire hoop. The spell hits the wall.

"Boom!" the cabin becomes ruins.

Voldemort rushes out from the collapsed cabin. But Dumbledore has left. "I will find you, Dumbledore!" he yells, his right hand's fingers has become white. He waves wand. Another fire snack runs out of his wand, burns everything in the garden. After that, Voldemort incarnates into a mass of black fog and flies away.

Hongda

Professor Kristen

ENGL2030 B03

May 21, 2015

Reflective letter

I do enjoy this whole writing process. This is the first time I try to write a new story about Harry Potter. Harry Potter is my favorite book. Voldemort is a pity character, in my opinion. Though he is evil, I think it is determined by his growing environment. Mother died and father abandoned his mother and him. In school he was distributed into Slytherin, whose fame has been not god. What Slyterin gave him was blood. So he didn't understand love. In some way he is a miserable man as well. So I change the end of Harry Potter. I want to give him a chance to feel love, accept love and reborn in the end as a kind person.

I originally decided to write three main plots: meeting with Dumbledore, meeting with his mother and meeting with Harry's parents. In my plan, Voldemort will resists Dumbledore's opinion about love, feels love when he meets with his mother, finally accepts love after meeting with James and Lily. The climactic moment happens during the first meeting in my plan. As for the conflict, it will be solved in the end of my essay. At the end part, I plan to let Voldemort meet with Dumbledore again. This time Dumbledore will tell Voldemort the truth: he doesn't die, because when he was beat by Harry, his soul break again. A small part of his soul attaches on Harry. But he is so weak that he has to fall into sleep. Dumbledore gives Voldemort a second chance—if Voldemort regrets about what he did before, Dumbledore will tell him the way back to real world; if he doesn't, Dumbledore will let Voldemort stay in darkness forever.

That's my whole structure. However, problems appeared during my writing, the first problem is the length of this essay. If I write all of these plots, the length will be among 10-20 pages (single spaced). It's a big work for me. So I decided only write the beginning and the first meeting. But the second problem happened. It's about how to end my essay, because I won't write the next two meeting and the original end. My professor Kristen suggested me that I could put the conflict before the first meeting. But I finally didn't take this suggestion and described the conflict during the first meeting. The reason is that I think climactic moment, as the most interesting part, should be connected with main plots. A detailed description of an unimportant plot leads to an imperfect essay in my opinion. Besides, if I delete the next two meeting, let Voldemort be changed by Dumbledore. I have no logic reason to persuade myself. So I end my essay with Dumbledore's escaping. The conflict is relieved in this way even though it is not really solved. End my essay as soon as the climactic moment will give readers time to aftertaste the essay. And it will leave suspense for readers. Those encourage me to end my essay as you see. I know it will miss some requirement. But I hope you can forgive my stubborn.

As for conventions and tropes, I used some in my essay. For example, I say "But darkness seems falls in love with him and catches him all the way" in paragraph 2, to suggest that Voldemort cannot get rid of darkness. In the same paragraph, I write "He can feel his ache muscles are protesting" to show Voldemort is tired. Besides, in paragraph 4 of page 4, I express Voldemort's angry by saying that "a fire is lighten in his stomach".

What I learned from this writing is "Show don't Tell". I try to describe the plots by using action, thoughts, dialogue, reaction, details, setting description and physical description. I pick up one example every method:

Action: Voldemort starts walking towards a randomly decided direction, faster and faster, finally into a run.

Thought description: I even don't know whether I have died, Voldemort thinks, what a stupid man I am.

Dialogue: His tone is no up and down: "Coincidently, I do have something want to ask you".

"It's my honor to help you. Tom. I'm really happy I can teach you one more time." Dumbledore says.

Reaction: He jumps up, puts his right hand into his robe to reach wand.

Details: Under the robe, his right hand's fingers move a little. His lips twitch not obviously. He wants to cast a spell.

Setting description: It's sunny. Warm wind blast blew over. Carnations, roses, and wisterias and other no-name flowers in the garden are fully blooming. The symphony is played by birds and insects. Goblin's ugly heads are occasionally pushed out of the green unkempt bushes.

Physical description: Long silver hair, light blue eyes, strange but sparking half-moon spectacles, long and crooked noise, as well as his half meter long sliver beard—Arbus Dumbledore, the only one I once feared.


End file.
